


The Big, Bad Wolf

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Teddy gets detention.





	The Big, Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [firewhiskeyfic](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/). I've only corrected the most apparent typos/errors. The original, drunk version can be found [here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/30516.html).
> 
> Prompts used: Hermione, Detention, Restricted Section, Spin the Bottle

"Edward Remus Lupin!" Hermione yelled.

The seventh-year Hufflepuffs froze like deer in the headlights but Teddy twitched his lips slightly.

"Yes, professor Granger-Weasley?"

"50 pts from Hufflepuff for playing Spin the Bottle in the Restricted Section! You will have detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. Return to your Common Room at once!"

She turned and stormed off.

"God, she's hot when she's angry," Teddy said dreamily.

"Now we don't have a beater for the match against Slytherin though!" McMillan said, punching Teddy in the arm.

"We weren't going win anyway," Finch-Fletchly said as he buttoned up his shirt. 

"That's not the point," McMillan said still frowning at Teddy. "She isn't going to fuck you, Teddy."

Teddy smirked. "That's what you think."

***

Teddy showered and shaved and wore no pants. Usually when someone got a look at his, er, SIZE it was a compelling argument to have sex with him.

Now that he was of age, he set his sights on his recently divorced auntie. 

She looked like she could use a good fuck.

Now to convince her of that.

Teddy knocked twice and then stepped into the classroom.

"Have a seat, Mr Lupin," she said without looking up.

"Honestly, Aunt Hermione—"

"NO!" she shouted, cheeks pink and flushed, her hair loose around her face like a goddess. "I am Professor Granger-Weasley to you, Mr Lupin. I suggest you get started on the essay you have due in class on Monday."

Teddy walked closer to the desk once she looked down to her parchment again, quill scratching the surface. He slid behind her and placed his hands at her shoulders and began to rub.

"What?" she said, startled and then almost immediately melted into his touch.

"Rough day, Hermione?" Teddy said, his thumbs running up and down her neck.

"You can't imagine," she replied.

"Sure I can. You had Al and Scorpius in class today and it's hard to know if they're fighting or fucking—"

"Language, Teddy!" she said but without heat. Teddy began moving his hands over her back and down her arms; if he brushed her breasts, it was purposely accidental. 

"That's enough," she said, breathlessly. 

"Is it?" Teddy replied and kissed the side of her neck. "Let me, Hermione."

"Let you what?" she whispered.

"Take care of you." Teddy moved his hands over the front of her robes, grasping her breasts in his palms as he sucked and kissed at her neck.

"This is inappropriate."

"Yes," Teddy agreed, shifting to press his erection to her back.

She gasped and a shudder when through her.

"Let me," he said again, rolling his hips.

"It's been so long," Hermione murmured more to herself that Teddy and he knew he'd got her.

He pulled her from her chair and pushed her down onto her marking, lifting her robes and groaning as the scent of her hit his nose.

She wore simple pink knickers with a hint of lace at the edges and Teddy almost felt bad when he tore them as he yanked them down.

"Sorry," he said, dipping his fingers into her. "God, you're already wet."

"Purely a physical reaction to stimuli— Oh!!" she cried out when Teddy licked across her clit.

It was hard to get to from this angle but he made the effort—if there was one thing his godfather had taught him it was that pleasing your partner was of the utmost importance.

Feeling his cock throb reminded him that pleasing himself was next.

Shoving his trousers down, Teddy lined up his cock and pushed in quickly, making Hermione whimper.

Gripping her hips, he started plunging into her, her wails and cries of delight urging him on.

The desk scrapped across the floor, ink falling and spilling on the stone, Hermione stood on tiptoe, gripping the far edge of the desk as Teddy rode her like a bucking bronco, pounding into her for all he was worth until he was shuddering, his legs trembling, his balls aching as they tightened and spurted, coming and coming and coming....

Teddy pulled back, panting, his fingers trailing through the wetness spilling out of her then reaching for her clit again and rubbing until she too was crying out and panting.

He smoothed her robes down over her bottom, though he wouldn't mind getting up close and personal with that part of her anatomy again, then helped her to stand.

Her hair was sweaty and stuck out all over, her cheeks flushed red.

"You're gorgeous," Teddy murmured, pulling her to him again and burying his face in her neck.

"You're so big, Teddy," she said slightly in awe.

"Better to fuck you with, my dear," he said, laughing.

"I like it," she said, eyes bright with lust.

"I knew you would."


End file.
